Cuphead the Musical
Cuphead the Musical is a fan song for the 2017 video game Cuphead, produced by Random Encounters. The song features all of the game's villains singing about how they will kill off protagonist Cuphead. The song featured many YouTubers and musical artists, including: Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach as The Devil; Nathan "NateWantsToBattle" Sharp as King Dice; Dodger as Hilda Berg; Matthew "MatPat" Patrick as Dr. Kahl, Wally Warbles, and Wally's Son; The Completionist as Briney Beard; Cristina Vee as Cala Maria; Eileen "EileMonty" Montgomery as Sally Stageplay; Adriana "Adrisaurus" Figueroa as Baroness Von Bon Bon; Midnight Marinara as the Blind Spectre; Peter Srinivasan as Psycarrot, Goopy Le Grande, and Ribby; Devon Chenoweth as Weepy and Croaks; Gwen Saltzman as Rumor Honeybottoms; Nate Morse as Beppi the Clown; Andrew Stein as Grim Matchstick; and AJ Pinkerton as Cagney Carnation, Djimmy the Great, Werner Werman, Moe Tato, and the Casino Bosses. Lyrics probably all heard the rumors... this plucky little fella named Cuphead. come to collect on our deals with the Devil... we need to stop him! Hey, he's coming this way, so beware! Say, let's shoot him right out of the air! I could put him on icing myself! And we three veggies won't be so good for his health! Let's just smash him! Whack him with a trout! (Ah!) We could thrash him And pour his insides out! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! We're gonna kill off Cuphead With a big goodbye! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! just wait until I get my wings on that Cuphead! like to chip his china. I'll see that his life is cut short. While I call the cops to come bee support! Why not give him the ride of his life? Then shank that shnook with a briar sharp as a knife! Let's use science And arm ourselves for war! Sky-high violence Is what Cuphead has in store! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! We're gonna make him fish food And then we'll make him fry! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! One shift of the stars and the tide is sure to turn! Too bad Cuphead's about to loose big! Three heads will hunt him till Cuphead feels the burn! For the rest of his headlining gig! They call me King Dice, cause that's who I am! A royal pain who's diabolical plan To close some contracts needs a sucker or two, So come on, Cuphead! Kid, I'm talking to you! Come shake my hand! We got a deal? Good! 'Cause now it gets real! You agreed to my game and you lost! You accepted the odds, now you'll cough up the cost! Don't screw with me, kid, or I swear I'll take my tea from your skull, like cheap chinaware! Scare him! Scorch him! Let's liquify his brains! Tase him! Torch him! And bury his remains! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! It's his final curtain And the end is nigh! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Gallery Images Snip20180331_1.png Snip20180331_2.png Snip20180331_6.png Snip20180331_3.png Snip20180331_4.png Snip20180331_5.png Snip20180331_7.png Snip20180331_8.png Snip20180331_9.png Snip20180331_10.png Snip20180331_11.png Snip20180331_12.png Snip20180331_13.png Snip20180331_14.png Video Cuphead the Musical (feat. Markiplier, NateWantsToBattle, Jacksepticeye & More) Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:NateWantsToBattle Category:Andrew Stein